Garoto de Mentira!
by hentaiprize
Summary: O que você faria se visse seu personagem de anime favorito na sua classe? UA
1. Dorminhoco

*Antes de começar a historia, gostaria de fazer alguns esclarecimentos:

Vai ser praticamente uma UA! Então sem susto! xD

E talvez haja insinuações de algo perva, mas não pretendo colocar hentai!

É só isso mesmo! Sem mais blábláblá...

Com vocês...

Garoto de Mentira!*

,,,,

Garoto de mentira!

-Paula! Você vai usar o que na formatura?

-Formatura...? – a garota responde no "automático" enquanto secava algumas revistas que almejava em comprar

Paula era uma jovem como outra qualquer. Era relativamente bonita: pele relativamente clara; corpo esguio, relativamente bonito, cabelos longos; estes sim muito bonitos e negros além de olhos castanhos claros. Não fazia nada muito excepcional, algo muito normal na sua idade, entretanto possuía grande habilidade para desenhar, o que acabou a incentivando a fazer vestibular para faculdade de design gráfico. Seria uma garota como outra qualquer se não fosse pelo seu fanatismo um tanto peculiar...

-Ah! Já sei! Com a camisa do Naruto! Não! Melhor! Com o uniforme laranja dele...

-Há-há... Muito engraçado...

-Vem...

-Já vou...

-Ai menina! Você não cansa desse desenho não? Você poderia fazer a barsa sobre esse garoto e...

-Ara Mari...

Paula era completamente viciada em Naruto. Não apenas no anime/manga, mas como também pela personagem.

-Paulá....

-Vamos Mari! Vamos! – responde meio irritada começando a seguir a amiga

Paula tinha tudo, absolutamente tudo o que se possa imaginar do loiro animado.

-Heim Paula... Já soube se você passou no vestibular?

-Passei... E você?

-Era de se esperar! Bem... Eu... Err

-Mari Mari! Você tem que estudar!

-Eu vou estudar no próximo! Eu juro! Mas minha agente me ligou e disse que adoraram as fotos!

-Você não tem jeito...

Mari era a melhor amiga de Paula. Uma jovem loira e invejavelmente bela. Estudavam juntas desde o primário. Eram muito ligadas e nada, nem mesmo o fanatismo de Paula atrapalhava. Em contrapartida, muitas pessoas julgavam por muito pouco a morena. Ela era otaku sim e seu circulo de amigos se resumia a Mari e seu notebook.

-Então quer dizer que você vai se mudar...

-É.. Vou... Mas quando quiser... Você pode ir me visitar... Você sabe...

-Eu sei... – fingiu sorrir - Quando você vai?

-Irei no final de janeiro...

As duas sorriram meio desanimadas.

-Hmm... Na faculdade, vê se não usa esses caderninhos do Naruto não pelo amor de Deus! Nem essa mochila laranja! Na facul sempre tem um mooooooooonte de gatos! E vê se você perde esse "b.v." também!

-Mari me faz um favor...

-Olha a boca! Olha a boca!

* * *

-Minha sala... Minha sala é a 302 do bloco C... Ai meu Deus! 'Tô no bloco F!

Primeiro dia de aula na faculdade.

-Corre! Anda elevador!

Pontualidade não era uma das virtudes de Paula.

-201... 203! Senhor! Senhor!

Um velho que cheirava a naftalina lançou um olhar de superioridade e desaprovação ante ao estardalhaço que a Paula fazia.

-302... Digo! Sala 302! É por aqui?

Ele arqueou uma das tufosas sobrancelhas e respondeu como aquele ar "de quem sabe tudo":

-No fim do corredor.

-Arigatou!

Ele franziu o cenho sem entender.

-Digo! Obrigada! Obrigada!

A garota quase atropelou o velho metido e num piscar estava diante da porta. Deu uma espiada pelo o vidro e viu que um jovem rapaz falava gesticulando muito.

"Deve ser o Sensei! Digo... Professor!" pensou. Suas manias otakus também lhe perseguiam.

Paula tomou um pouco de ar tentando criar coragem quando o professor pareceu notar a sua presença. O mesmo lhe sorriu e fez sinal para que entrasse.

"É agora..."

Tomou todo o fôlego que conseguiu e entrou.

-Está atrasada senhorita... – deixou no ar esperando que ela se apresentasse

-Paula! Paula Oliveira! – respondeu timidamente

-Prazer! Hugo Albuquerque! Seu novo professor! – o jovem professor sorriu

"Nossa... Ele é muito bonito!" pensou meio desconsertada "Ele se parece com alguém..."

-Bem... Me faria o favor de se sentar! – ele deu uma piscadela indicando a direção das carteiras – Tenho que me apresentar e gostaria de conhecer os outros alunos

-Ahh... – a morena consentiu timidamente. Pareceu ate ter se esquecido de onde estava e o que estava fazendo. Corou ardentemente ao notar o tamanho da sala e o mar de gente sentado.

-Então... Vamos continuar! – o professor sorriu gentilmente

Paula teve vontade se enterrar e num piscar atravessou a sala evitando olhar para os seus novos colegas de classe. Para o seu azar aquela sala parecia não ter fundo e não havia um lugar se quer para sentar.

-Droga... – soltou meio irritada – É para aprender a não se atrasar nunca mais!

Sua vista corria nervosamente pela sala em busca de uma carteira e para sua felicidade havia um lugar vazio no outro lado. Sorriu satisfeita e quase se teletransportou para o local. Sentou-se aliviada vendo que não era mais o centro das atenções tendo um pouco de privacidade.

-... e eu serei o professor de artes gráficas e ...

-Artes gráficas? – muitos alunos exclamaram ao mesmo tempo

-É... Por que? Sala errada?

Um falatório deixou a sala pegando fogo. Muitos alunos se levantaram e saíram da sala.

-Alguém mais entrou na sala enganado? - o professor perguntou ainda com um sorriso no rosto – Ninguém? Tudo bem então! Vamos continuar! Como eu dizia...

O professor voltou a falar coisas que Paula se esforçava para ouvir e entender, mas sua cabeça se centrava na aparência dele.

"Ele é muito bonito... Ele se parece... Ele se parece..."

-... costumo ser muito exigente, mas muito brincalhão...

Paula não ouvia metade.

-Então? Podemos começar com esta fileira? Nome, endereço, telefone, estado civil... – disse ironicamente

Algumas pessoas começaram a se apresentar no outro lado da sala. Paula sorriu meio aliviada. Iria demorar muito para que chegasse sua vez, mas ainda assim... Ele se parecia...

-Espere! – o professor interrompe um aluno – Hoje é o meu dia... – sorriu logo esclarecendo o motivo da interrupção – Bateram a porta. Entre!

Uma jovem moça pos a cabeça para dentro e chamou o professor timidamente. O mesmo pediu um tempo aos alunos.

-Esperem um momento pessoal. Eu já volto! Emergência! Enquanto isso vão se conhecendo! – ele deu uma piscadela e saiu apressado

Paula manteve a cabeça em seus pensamentos a respeito do professor. Ele se parecia... Ele se parecia com o...

-Olá! Me chamo Laura muito prazer!

Uma garota de algum canto da sala exclamou fazendo muitas pessoas virarem na sua direção. Até mesmo Paula o fez meio assustada, afastando da mente alguns pensamentos sobre o professor dando agora espaço para olhar as pessoas ao seu redor.

"Nossa... Quantas pessoas..." pensava passando a vista ao seu redor.

Criando o máximo de coragem que pode conseguir, resolveu passar a vista em seus "vizinhos" esperando fazer algum amigo, mas momentos antes, muitos dos alunos que saíram da sala foram justamente os que sentavam próximos a ela.

"Eu tenho muita sorte mesmo..."

A sua frente havia três carteiras vazias e ao seu lado esquerdo, a fileira que ficava na parede praticamente sumiu. E a sua direita, a fileira que seguia logo depois da sua sumiu quatro alunos. Só havia um rapaz de cabelos claros de cabeça baixa, parecendo dormir profundamente na ultima cadeira, logo ao lado dela. Paula sorriu ironicamente. Se quisesse fazer amigos, teria que se "mudar". Mas não o faria agora. A sala parecia uma peixaria e ela não gostava muito de ser o centro das atenções. Bastava o que tinha ocorrido logo na sua chegada.

-...yes! Eu ser da Austrália...

-Oh! Moro lá no albergue no fim da rua e...

-Eu gosto de bolo de abóbora e...

-Hahahahaha! Fulano fez isso mesmo???

Muitas pessoas falavam sem parar. Paula olhou uma ultima vez para o dorminhoco desistindo de conversar com ele. Sentindo-se sozinha, resolveu pegar seu caderno.

"Se Mari visse o meu caderno..." pensou rindo.

Era um caderno do Naruto. O mais novo lançamento. Paula riu se lembrando dos alertas da amiga. Como sentia falta dela...

"Não posso evitar... Eu amo esse moleque!" pensou se referindo a Naruto.

Passou a mão carinhosamente na capa e folheou com cuidado o caderno. Tratava qualquer coisa que fosse do loiro animado com carinho, como se a qualquer momento ele fosse pular para fora de algum pertence dela. Pôs na ultima página e começou a rabiscar alguma coisa que logo resultou em um desenho perfeito de nada mais nada menos que do Naruto. Sorriu maliciosa. Adorava desenha-lo com pouca roupa. Isso quando tinha roupa.

"Hmm... Se eu colocar esse sapinho aqui e..." pensava em alguns detalhes.

Paula sorriu como uma maluca olhando para o desenho. Ora ria, ora falava alguma coisa imprópria parecendo se esquecer de onde estava.

-Esse Naruto... Nossa é uma...

Parou no meio da frase tapando a boca com as mãos. Falou relativamente alto e estava corada até os cabelos das unhas. Controlando o nervosismo, lembrou-se aliviada por estar sentada afastada da turma e a única pessoa ao seu lado estava dormindo até poucos minutos atrás. Era o que ela achava.

"Puuuuuuuutix!" exclamou mentalmente.

Ele estava acordado. E olhando para o desenho dela. Num impulso fechou o caderno e fingiu mexer na bolsa inclinando um pouco o corpo para a direção oposta.

"Será que ele ouviu? E viu? Ai meu Deus!"

Paula ouviu o rapaz soltar uma risada que lhe soou familiar, mas não tinha cara nem coragem de olhar para ele. Ficou fingindo mexer na bolsa durante alguns minutos. Levantou os olhos para a direção do quadro e assim ficou durante um bom tempo.

"Que belo começo..."

Se dependesse do olhar da morena, o quadro já teria um buraco muito profundo, mas Paula sentia mesmo como se sua cabeça estivesse sendo fuzilada. Sentia alguém lhe furando com o olhar e temia que fosse o garoto.

"Olho...? Não! Olho?"

Tentava criar coragem, mas nem de rabo de olho se atrevia. A sensação começava a ser constrangedora e fingindo passar o olhar pela sala se deparou com o garoto parecendo olhar através da cabeça dela.

"Mas... Mas o que?"

-Oe! – ele soltou subitamente

-O-oi!

-Você desenha muito bem! – disse com um meio sorriso

Paula foi pega de surpresa. Esses olhos azuis... Essas marquinhas na bochecha...

-O-Obrigada...

Se Naruto não fosse um desenho, ela diria que esse garoto era idêntico ao...

-Uzumaki Naruto! Muito prazer!

Naruto!??

* * *

Espero que alguém leia esta fic

Dêem uma chance!

Resolvi editar esse capitulo. Achei o começo muito bobo! xD Mas não modifiquei em nada a historia =D

Reviews? Reviews? *-*


	2. Garoto Maluco X Garota Fanática

Garoto maluco X Garota fanática

-Uzumaki Naruto! Muito prazer! – ele diz estendendo a mão

Naruto? Ele só poderia estar de sacanagem com ela!

-Naruto?

-É! – ele mantinha um sorriso no rosto

-Papai Noel! Muito prazer! Mas pode me chamar de Coelhinho da Páscoa! – ironia transbordava da boca dela enquanto apertava a mão do garoto

O garoto arqueou as sobrancelhas incrédulo, era visível a confusão mental do jovem bem típico do verdadeiro Naruto.

-Ara... Nome estranho para uma garota – falou daquele jeito ingênuo que só o idiota do Naruto tinha

Pronto! Paula já tinha vontade de esmurra-lo. Muitas pessoas debochavam de seu carinho com a personagem, mas este garoto, curiosamente idêntico ao próprio, tinha acabado de superar o mais irritante dos populares do colégio.

-O que quí é heim?

-Nani?

-Dá para você parar com isso! Eu adoro Naruto sim! E eu não vou tolerar gracinhas do nível!

-Gracinhas?

A estranha inocência nas perguntas dele faziam Paula queimar de ódio.

"CARALHO!" xingou em pensamentos. Paula respirou fundo para não manda-lo fazer autópsia no próprio "fiofó" contando até dez.

-Olha... Eu sei que você esta de gracinha comigo... Vamos parar com isso, ok?

-Mas eu...

-Você acha mesmo que eu iria acreditar que você é o Naruto? Faça-me o favor

-Mas eu sou o Na..

Foi a cota.

-CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGAAAAAAAAA! – exclamou esmurrando a carteira

Um mar de gente se virou encarando a garota. O nervosismo tomava conta dela fazendo-a mudar de cor uma porção de vezes.

-Err... Olá... Me chamo Paula... Prazer... – um sorriso amarelo brotou no meio do improviso

-Paula? Mas você disse que se chamava Papai da Páscoa!

A sala subitamente cai na gargalhada.

-Cala a boca seu idiota!

-Ara! A mentirosa aqui é você! Hahaha!

-Oras seu garage kit barato não se...

Professor pigarreou atraindo as atenções de toda classe novamente

"Quando foi que ele entrou?" Paula pensou tentando esconder o rosto.

-Oe! Quando foi que ele entrou?

-Não fala comigo... – Paula rosnou

-Esta tudo bem aí atrás com você e seu amiguinho mocinha? – o jovem professor perguntou sorridente

-Ele não é meu amigo! – as palavras praticamente escaparam

-Tudo bem! Tudo bem! – disse com um sorriso enigmático – Vamos continuar então as nossas apresentações? Ótimo! Onde paramos? Ahh sim...

A turma voltou a falar sem parar. Paula de vez em quando ouvia um "CHEGAAAAA" debochado, mas discutia tanto com o garoto ao lado que nem se dava ao trabalho de cair na pilha. A raiva obtida era descontada no loiro.

-Kami-Sama! Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto! O que tem de tão errado nisso??

"Sarcasmo... Só pode ser isso..." Paula pensou nervosa. Sorriu meio de lado se controlando para não esmurrar o loiro.

-O que tem de errado...? – um sorriso doentio brotava nos lábios dela – Nada... Nada...

-Então o que tem dema..

Ela o corta.

-APENAS um PEQUENINO detalhe... UZUMAKI NARUTO É UMA PERSONAGEMMMMMMM! É DESENHO! ANIME! MANGAAAAAAAAA!

Novamente a sala se virou para ela.

-Você é muito barulhenta Coelhinho Noel!

Novamente mais gargalhadas.

-Senhores? – o professor chamou atenção de todos – Posso continuar?

-Desculpe professor...

O professor sorriu e voltou a falar com os alunos. Havia muitos até que chegasse a vez de Paula e do suposto Naruto. Eles tinha tempo de sobra para discutir.

-Noel da Páscoa! Você é muito mentirosa! Ainda tem coragem de me chamar de mentiroso!

-Garoto! Me erra! Me esquece!

-Erra?

Paula ficou em silêncio.

-Hai hai... Eu te desculpo Coelhinho Papai...

"Me desculpar?? Garoto folgado..."

Paula continuou em silencio. Se abrisse a boca mais uma vez, provavelmente gritaria um palavrão bem chulo para o garoto.

-Oe! Eu te desculpei e você nem disse nada! Fala alguma coisa! Oe!

"Um... Dois..."

-Oe? Você ta ai?

"Fica quieta... Fica quieta..."

-Paula da Páscoa??

Ela olhou fundo nos olhos dele. Naruto... Apesar de ser uma brincadeira de mal gosto ele realmente era muito parecido com o garoto do anime. "Ahh... Se fosse verdade..."

-Oe? Oe? Papai Paula?

-Você!... – se controlou para não xingar - Você já fez cosplay? – ela pergunta subitamente tentando mudar de tática

-Cosplay?

-É! Digo... Você conhece o anime então...

-Cosplay? Ahh! Sim! Já comi isso já, mas não tinha um gosto muito bom eu acho...

Paula olhou para o chão.

"PUTA QUE PARIU"

-Cosplay não é de comer...

-Ahh não? Ara... Então eu não sei o que..

-Paula! Senhorita Paula!

O professor chamava pela garota durante um bom tempo, mas a discussão com o loiro a fez praticamente esquecer o mundo a sua volta.

-Sim professor!

-Gostaria que se apresentasse a classe! E que apresentasse o seu amigo!

-Já está na nossa vez? – "Opa! Nossa? Eu não sou amiga deste idiota!"

O professor sorriu confirmando.

"Como passou rápido! Putix! Mas isso vai até ser muito bom... Quero só ver o que ele vai dizer!"

-Ok professor! – sorriu – Me chamo Paula Oliveira. Tenho dezoito anos e fez pouco tempo que mudei para capital somente para estudar!

-Que interessante! Provavelmente a mais nova da turma! – sorriu o professor – E o seu amigo? É seu namorado?

Paula corou ardentemente e antes que dissesse algo o loiro levantou da carteira exclamando.

-Ara Sensei! – o professor sorriu estranho quando o loiro disse "Sensei" – Eu nunca namoraria uma garota barulhenta e mentirosa como aquela!

-Eu não conheço este idiota professor! – Paula falou entre dentes – Faria o favor de se apresentar...

Ele pareceu não ouvir e continuou:

-Ela disse que se chamava Coelhinho da Paula! Hahaha! Que mentirosa! Mas agora há a pouco disse para todo mundo que se chamava Páscoa!

A sala cai na gargalhada mais uma vez. Uma porção de comentários debochados eram ouvidos de todos os cantos. Até mesmo o professor riu das palavras do loiro, mas logo controlou o alvoroço.

-Então senhor engraçadinho...

O garoto estreitou os olhos na direção do professor esperando.

-Poderia se apresentar para nós?

-Hai! Me chamo Uzumaki Naruto! Tenho dezoito anos!

A sala caiu na gargalhada mais uma vez. O sorriso do professor sumiu subitamente.

-Muita cara de pau sua... – disse Paula

-Ara mais o que foi que disse?

-Naruto? Hahaha! Faz o Kage Bushin No Justsu ai faz! – alguém exclama de algum canto da sala

-Ahh Kyuubi! Hahaha! Aonde você esconde o rabo dela? Olha que são nove!

O loiro ficou num silencio confuso enquanto a sala debochava ardentemente dele.

-Silêncio! – o professor exclamou – Naru... Digo... Meu jovem... Gostaria de se apresentar formalmente para nós... Já chega de gracinhas!

-Ara!!!!!! Qual é o problema de vocês? Eu não estou mentindo! Me chamo Uzumaki Naruto!

Mais gargalhadas.

-Silêncio! Por favor silencio pessoal!

-Professor... – Paula começa timidamente – É por isso que eu estou brigando com ele... Desde que chegamos ele insiste nisso...

-Ara! Só faltou vou querer o meu macacão laranja garota e você ainda tem cara de desconfiar de mim!

-Cala a boca paraguaio!

-Calma gente!

-Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo! – ele fez aquela típica cara do Naruto

O professor olhou fundo para Paula e depois para o garoto.

-Vamos resolver isso... Para se matricular você precisou usar seus documentos... E na lista de chamada muito provavelmente tem seu nome então... Vou fazer a chamada com todos ok? Quem estiver presente levante a mão!

Todos consentiram. Paula sorriu sarcasticamente.

-Quero só ver agora seu Naruto paraguaio!

O loiro apenas soltou um muxoxo mexendo em alguns bolsos de sua calça. Pegou alguns papéis fixando um olhar vazio para eles.

-Agora quero ver!

O loiro nada disse. Manteve seu olhar nos papéis e o professor começava a chamada. Muitos nomes foram ditos em ordem alfabética. Não demorou muito para que chegasse o da garota.

-Paula Oliveira – o professor chamou

-Presente professor! – ela responde prontamente

Algumas pessoas riram. Dizer "Presente!" era algo que nem no ensino médio ela conseguiu largar.

-Paulo Fernando Gomes!

-Aqui...

E mais alguns nomes foram ditos. Todos presentes. A folha já quase escapolia da mão do professor quando o mesmo enviava um olhar de incredulidade para um ponto específico. Os alunos começavam a ficar inquietos fazendo um zumbindo ecoar alto pela sala.

-Professor?

-E o Naruto?

-Uxu... Uxumaki.. Uxumaki Narupo! – o professor começava a falar meio nervoso sem acreditar nas próprias palavras

-ARAAAAAA! – o loiro levantou ferozmente da carteira bufando – Por que eles sempre fazem isso!? Uzumaki Naruto! UZUmaki NaruTÔ!

Ele atravessou a sala bufando de raiva.

-Olha aqui Sensei! Olha aqui! Uzumaki Naruto! Eu sou uZUmaki naruTO! E não Uxumaki Narupo! – disse nervoso entregando alguns papéis ao professor

O professor os segurou e analisou atentamente. Olhava para o papel e depois para ele. Para o papel e depois para ele. Para o papel e para ele...

-OE!? Ara Sensei!

-Esses... Esses documentos são verdadeiros?

-Veja você mesmo!

Um silêncio estranho caiu na sala. Todos olhavam com um misto de pavor e sarcasmo para o garoto.

-E então? Estou mentindo?

-É... Digo...

-Professor? E então? – alguém pergunta atiçando a impaciência da classe

O professor ergueu a cabeça dos papéis olhando para a classe com um sorriso confuso.

-Bem... Seja bem-vindo Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Putix! Fiquei muito feliz! Nossa quando vi dois reviews!

Eu postei essa madrugada e não esperava um retorno tão rápido *-*

Bem Antares D. fico feliz que tenha gostado! Aqui está o segundo capítulo! Espero que curta =)

E Uchiha Mique! Não entendo muito dessas coisas de fichas xD Eu tenho quase toda a história pronta na cabeça! E pretendo sim colocar outros personagens mas no futuro! Agora vai ter um bocado de intriga xD

Bem é só isso! Espero que continuem lendo xD

Beijos e beijos e até o próximo capítulo que vou começar a escrever daqui a pouco xD

Reviews Reviewssssssssssssssssss *-*??


	3. Silêncio!

Silêncio!

-Bem... Seja bem-vindo Uzumaki Naruto!

-Ahh faça-me o favor professor! – alguém exclama – Naruto na nossa sala?

-Vocês estão de sacanagem né? Essa faculdade meu Deus do céu...

-Um desenho animado! Haha!

A turma ainda incrédula protestava. Paula se mantia em silencio, mas muito atenta.

-Silêncio! – o professor interrompe – Eu não estaria de acordo se ele não tivesse os documentos corretos! Até a inscrição ele tem aqui!

-Mas... Mas professor... – Paula não contém um sentimento de raiva – Olha para ele... Olha esse personagem aqui! Só pode ser sacanagem comigo! – disse isso mostrando a capa do caderno – Como uma pessoa pode ser tão parecida e ainda por cima... Na maior das coincidências ter o mesmo nome?

-Pergunte isso a ele! Não vou mais discutir sobre isso, o meu tempo é curto! E vocês terão quatro anos para descobrirem isso!

A turma engoliu a seco. A firmeza que o professor demonstrava contrastava com a simpatia de minutos antes. Paula fuzilava o loiro que irradiava numa inocência irritante.

-Queira se sentar Uzumaki. Já foi demais por hoje.

-Hai.

O loiro pegou os documentos e começou atravessar a sala com aquela expressão de "O injustiçado", mas ao se aproximar de Paula fez uma careta vitoriosa e logo em seguida sentou-se.

-Não me provoca Uxumaki...

-Eh eh... Ainda não acredita em mim...

-Mas é claro que não!

-Por que não, dattebayo?

-Você quer parar com isso, por favor!

-Hai hai...

O professor voltou a falar ainda com um sorriso no rosto, como se nada tivesse acontecido. O silencio entre o loiro e a morena beirava ao constrangedor.

-Toma. – o loiro diz estendendo a mão

-Não quero nada seu...

-Ara sua mal educada! Eu não estou te dando nada! Só quero que você veja!

-Não quero ver nada! – Paula diz virando o rosto, mas seus olhos quase caiam na mão do garoto

-Bela turma que eu fui entrar! Ara olha isso Paula Coelhinho! – o loiro joga no colo da morena os documentos

-A propósito! Meu nome é PaUla!

-Hai hai...

Paula fez certo "docinho" para pegar os documentos, mas ao toca-los sentiu a mão tremer de nervoso. Ela sabia que não podia ser verdade, que era impossível, mas a convicção do loiro começava a ser tentadora. E se este Naruto ao seu lado não foi o garoto inspiração?

-O que você quer me mostrando isso? – perguntou ainda sem olhar diretamente para os documentos

-O que eu quero? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha

-É!

-Hm... Nada! Eu acho... Apenas que pare de me chamar de mentiroso! E que você seja minha amiga.

-A última eu não garanto muito...

O loiro fez menção de protestar, mas o desinteresse de Paula nas atitudes dele o fez parar e observa-la analisar os documentos.

-E então?

Paula olhava com tamanha incredulidade. O nome, o número, a identidade, o CPF! Meu Deus!

"Não pode ser verdade! Não pode ser verdade... Ou pode?"

Paula sentia a vista escurecer, o nervoso lhe domar e o estomago começar a dar alguns nós. Não podia ser verdade! Ou podia?

-Ainda estou mentindo?

Paula vira o rosto na direção dele, com a vista ainda muito embaçada não conseguindo dizer nada.

-Oe! Páscoa? Paula?? Oe?

Paula nada diz. Nada faz.

* * *

_-Quando ela acordar avise que está dispensada por hoje._

_-Tudo bem professor! – uma voz feminina concorda – E você meu jovem? Precisa de algo?_

Houve um silêncio. Paula tinha acabado de acordar. Olhou ao redor e viu o soro em seu pulso.

"Isso... Isso foi um sonho?" se perguntou.

_-Eu continuarei com a turma então. – ouve-se passos distantes - Naruto se você quiser..._

_-Tudo bem. Vou esperar ela acordar._

"NARUTO! Não foi sonho! Ai meu Deus!!" pensou sentando-se na cama.

_-Ohh! Acho que ela acordou! – a mesma voz feminina comentou_

Paula pode ouvir passos se aproximando de seu leito e então algumas sombras atrás da cortina.

-Senhorita? – uma jovem moça apareceu. Paula deduziu ser a enfermeira – Tudo bem?

-Estou... O que aconteceu?

-Ara! Vaso ruim não quebra! Eu não disse! – o loiro invadiu com aquele sorriso bobo

-Senhorita Oliveira! – o belo professor e seu enigmático sorriso vieram logo atrás – Precisa de umas férias!

-O-oi... – foi o máximo que conseguiu dizer ante o sorriso do professor

-Precisa de algo? – ele perguntou

-Não... Aliás! Posso tirar isso? – perguntou se referindo ao soro fazendo uma careta

-Nana nina não mocinha! – disse a enfermeira – Você anda se alimentando bem? Um desmaio assim não é normal!

-Ara! Isso só porque viu os meus documentos! Imagina se visse o resto! Hahaha!

-Xiuuu! O que ele ainda faz aqui? – Paula pergunta irritada ignorando a pergunta da enfermeira

-Ele que te socorreu. Você estava muito afastada e se não fosse por ele, provavelmente só veria no final da aula!

Paula olhou com certo arrependimento para o loiro.

-Viu só sua mal agradecida!

Logo se arrependeu do arrependimento.

-Você é muito metido seu garage kit paraguaio! Mas MUITO obrigada! – disse entre dentes

Ele sorriu.

-Amigos? – ele pergunta estendendo a mão

Paula revirou os olhos. Não sabia direito se teria estomago para ser amiga dele. Ele dizia ser algo ou alguém de suma importância para ela. Isso só podia ser brincadeira.

-Amigos... – diz apertando a mão dele a contra gosto

-Yatta! – ele exclama

-Ohh pensei que fossem namorados! – a enfermeira diz brincando

-Eu nunca namoraria uma garota barulhenta feito ela!

-Desculpe... Eu estava brincando... – a enfermeira tenta consertar, mas sendo totalmente ignorada

-E eu então?!! Jamais namoraria alguém feito você! Um GRANDE mentiroso!

-Mentiroso?? Quem foi que disse que se chamava Páscoa Papai heim?

-Olha só quem fala! Alguém que se INTITULA Naruto quer passar de "bom moço"! Só em sonhos mesmo!

-Mais eu NÃO estou mentindo!

-Está SIM!

-NÃO ESTOU!

-ESTÁ SIIIIIIIM!

-XIUUUUU! – ouve-se ao longe muitas pessoas demonstrarem insatisfação

Silencio. Seus olhares gladiadores cortaria a mais espessas das paredes se caso desviassem. A enfermeira se encolhia atrás do professor meio sem graça ante a situação demasiada constrangedora.

-Bem... Já vi que está tudo Ok! – o professor começa – Vou para a minha sala! Amanha te vejo as 8:00 em mocinha! – disse dando uma piscadela – E muito obrigado Ana Bella!

A enfermeira corou e logo emendou:

-É o meu trabalho professor... E eu vou ver os outros pacientes crianças... Quando o soro terminar me chame; a senhorita estará liberada! E por favor... Falem mais baixo meninos! – no embalo do professor, a enfermeira sumiu logo atrás

O silencio retornou.

-Não sei por que você ainda não acredita em mim...

-Será que você não entende? Naruto não existe! Ele é uma personagem! Um desenho!

-Como ele não existe se eu estou aqui? Olha! Toca! Quer que eu tire a roupa?

-Ai meu Deus... Só pode ser pegadinha... Aonde estão as câmeras!? Pode falar! Já entendi! Já entendi! Pode falar!

-Câmeras?

-Olha... Pode ir para a sala... Eu já estou bem...

-Nah! Não vou!

-Ara garoto! Me deixa!

-Não! Você não está bem!

-Estou sim!

-Não está!

-Estou sim!

-Não está!

-Eu estou sim!

-Não está não!

-Estou sim CARAAAAAAAAAAAMBA!

-Não está DATTEBAYOOOOOOOOOO!

-XIUUUUUUUUUUU!

Silencio.

-Err Senhores... Façam silencio por favor! – a enfermeira pôs a cabeça pela cortina demonstrando profunda irritação

-Desculpe... – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo

A enfermeira sumiu novamente deixando-os na companhia do silencio.

-Anda! Vai embora!

-Nah! Não vou! Você não está bem Papai Paula... Você tem que descansar...

-O que eu fiz para merecer isso meu Deus!?

-Vou sentar aqui ta? Se precisar de algo... – Naruto diz sentando próximo as coisas de Paula e olhando com demasiado interesse

-Não quero nada... E vai para sala e...! Ei! Ei! Larga a minha mochila! Não! Larga! Larga!

-Ara! Que quí tem demais?

-Deixa! Deixa! Não! Não abre isso! Não! Narutô... Eu to falando serio! Não! LARRRRRRRRRRRRRGA!

-XIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

O silencio retornou. A enfermeira também.

-Mocinha! Vou ter que te dar um sedativo se continuar assim!

-Ara Paula Noel! Você é realmente muito barulhenta!

-É culpa dele! Tira ele daqui!

-Eu não fiz nada! Sua mentirosa!

-Oras! Vocês estão numa enfermaria não podem fazer barulho assim!

-Mais é ele! Dá um sedativo para ele! Isso! Para ele!

A enfermeira riu tentando disfarçar uma veia a sobressalto na testa.

-Olha estão precisando de mim! Por favor, heim! Silencio!

Paula ouvia os passos da enfermeira se distanciarem amaldiçoando o dia que resolveu entrar para aquela faculdade.

"Por que? POR QUE????" pensava.

-Vai garoto... Me deixa...

-Você é muito mal educada Paula da Pas...

Naruto parou no meio da frase.

-Olha garoto! Não quero você aqui e... FECHA ISSSSO SEU IDIOOOTAAAAA!

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – Naruto gargalhava

-NARUTÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔ!!

- XIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

-SILENCIO! – a enfermeira exclamou de repente e Naruto tentava conter risadinhas ainda com o caderno na mão – Ai meu Deus mocinha! Pensando bem... Você já pode ir... Espera vou tirar isso aqui e...

-Mas mas enfermeira! O soro dela ainda esta na metade, dattebayo! Ela não pode sair ainda e...

-Ela já esta muito bem como todos nós podemos ver e...

-Enfermeira eu... Me desculpe.. É ele e... Ele que esta me provocando e... E...

-Tudo bem... – um sorriso irritado brotou dos lábios da enfermeira – Vocês estão liberados!

-Ara! Viu só sua mal educada!

-Não era para você ter aberto o meu caderno seu cospobre!

-Cospobre?

-Me deixa seu idiota! Vai embora! Não suporto mais olhar para sua cara!

-Não gosta mesmo é? – ele diz segurando o caderno dela numa página específica com um sorriso sarcástico

-Ara! Moleque não me provoca! Larga o meu caderno! Nunca, mais nunca você se compararia ao Naruto!

-ARAAAAAAA! O QUE TÁ FALTANDO PARA VOCÊ ACREDITAR EM MIM?

-NADA PORQUE EU NUNCA IREI ACREDITAR! VOCÊ É UM MENTIROSO RIDICULO!

-RIDICULO? NÃO É O QUE PARECE! VOCÊ TEM UM CADERNO LOTADO DE DECLARAÇÕES PARA MIM E AINDA TEM CARA DE ME CHAMAR DE RIDICULO?

-E QUEM DISSE QUE SÃO PARA VOCE?

-EU ACHO QUE O NOME AQUI ESCRITO COMEÇA COM "N" – pausa – "A", - pausa – "R"... Err – outra longa pausa, era visível o esforço que ele fazia para tentar soletrar – "o" digo "u" Errr

-MEU DEUUUUUUUUUUS! NÃO SABE NEM SOLETRAR O PROPRIO NOME! PUTIX! SEU NARUTO DE...

-CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGA!! – a enfermeira estava irreconhecível

* * *

-Oe! Noel! Você disse que ia me esperar! – o loiro aparece correndo

-Disse? Ahh me desculpe... – Paula disse falsamente sem olhar para ele – Mas você demorou muito...

-Ara! Eu disse que só ia pegar as minhas coisas!

-Mas eu... – Paula parou no meio frase – De onde você tirou tanta tralha?

O loiro carregava uma enorme mala nas costas. Tinha de tudo pendurado. Até frigideira servia de chaveiro.

-São as minhas coisas!

-Isso eu já sei! Mas se você pretende fazer cosplay de mendigo está se saindo muito bem...

-Ara sua mal educada eu só..

Paula começa a caminhar deixando o garoto falando sozinho.

-Oe! Espera! – ele grita tentando alcançar a garota

Silencio.

-Aonde você está indo?

Silêncio².

-Oe! Páscoa! To falando contigo!

Paula se vira bruscamente:

-GAROTO! Me deixa! Já não bastou o incidente na enfermaria não?

-Ara... Você que é muito escandalosa!

Paula respirou fundo.

-Olha eu vou para casa... Tchau.

-Para casa? Eh... Tudo bem então.

Paula acenou para o garoto que piscava seguidamente.

"Graças..." pensou caminhando.

Havia sido uma manhã muito barulhenta e esquisita. Belo começo na faculdade: sem amigos, sem aula e ainda passa mal. Fora o bônus: um garoto que se intitula Naruto na sala dela! Era brincadeira... Só podia ser brincadeira! Naruto! Na sala dela? Logo na sala dela...

-OE! É muito longe?

"PUUUUUUTIX!"

-Garoto o que você ainda está fazendo aqui?

-Ué? Não disse que ia para casa?

-EU vou para casa! Para a MINHA casa! E você vai para a SUA!

-Mas mas...

-TCHAU!

Paula aperta o passo. Naruto também.

-OE! Espera! Eii! Eii!!

Paula começa correr desesperadamente. Não demora muito para o loiro alcançá-la sem muita dificuldade.

-Papai! Espera!

-QUE QUÍ É?

-Aonde você mora?

Paula parou e pensou. "Ele deve estar me seguindo. Não é possível!"

-Oe! Aonde? Alou? Coelhinho? Aonde você mora?

O loiro perguntava insistentemente a mesma coisa.

-Vai...! No final daquela rua ali! – Paula mostrou uma rua oposta a sua, controlando uma resposta muito mal educada

-Ara! E por que você está indo para este lado?

-Porque.. Porque eu vou ao dentista!

-Dentista!? Ara! Eu vou indo para casa! Mais tarde nos vemos então!

"Ótimo!"

-Tchau... Narupo! – debochou

-Você... – o loiro resmungou algo indo na direção que Paula apontou

"Até que enfim!!!!"

Paula pegou uma certa distancia e criou coragem de olhar para trás. Finalmente ele tinha ido embora. Graças!! Aquela brincadeira estava começando a irritá-la mais do que o esperado. Naruto... Esse "cavalo de Tróia" devia ter dedo da Mari.

-Vou tirar isso a limpo!

Pensando em mil coisas para falar a amiga, nem percebeu o rapidez que chegara em sua "casa".

-Ohh! Hoho Olá mocinha! – uma senhora veio saudando-a

-Olá "Dona" Lúcia!

-Voltou cedo da faculdade!

-Ahh sim... Passei mal...

-Ohh! Está tudo bem com você? Precisa de alguma coisa?

-Estou bem sim Dona Lúcia! Eu só preciso descansar um pouco mesmo...

-Tudo bem então querida... Vá descansar.. Se precisar de algo me chame!

-'Brigada Dona Lúcia...

Dona Lúcia era uma senhora baixinha de cabelos falsamente louros e unhas borradas num vermelho sangrento. Era muito gentil como também muito ambiciosa.

-Ahh! Paula, querida...

Acabou ficando viúva muito cedo, herdando um antigo casarão no centro da cidade. Temendo a solidão e o grande casarão que mais parecia um mausoléu, transformou-o num grande albergue apenas para estudantes.

-Sim?

-Ainda quer dividir o aluguel?

-Ahh quero sim Dona Lúcia... – disse meio incerta

-Ótimo! Hoje cedo veio um rapaz procurando um quarto, mas ele ficou com aquele último no segundo andar...

-Que bom Dona Lucia.. – não escondia certa impaciência. Dona Lúcia as vezes era muito fofoqueira

-Sim sim! Só você está sozinha lá no terceiro andar... Ainda não sei o porque que você quis ficar com aquele!

-Gosto de privacidade Dona Lúcia...

-Ahh sim! Eu também... Mas então... Tentei convencê-lo a dividir com você querida, mas ele disse que não gostava de dividir quarto com meninas!

-Nossa...

-É até bom! Homens! Mas acho mesmo que ele é gay! – risinhos

-Ah...

-Então... Se tiver algum amigo ou conhecido na faculdade com quem queira dividir o aluguel avise-me o quanto antes! Nessa época sempre há buscas por quartos! – disse dando uma piscadela

-Tudo bem Dona Lucia... Acho meio difícil, mas obrigada por me lembrar de novo...

-Que isso querida! Só quero o seu bem!

-'Brigada dona Lúcia... Agora eu vou descansar um pouco...

-Vai querida... Vai lá! Até!

Paula subiu as pressas antes que aquela "senhorinha" perguntasse ou fofocasse algo mais. Jogou a mochila num canto e desabou na cama. Acabou dormindo profundamente.

* * *

_Toc toc toc!_

Batidas na porta.

_-Paula? Querida?_

"Ahh não..."

Paula abriu um olho à contra gosto.

"Vou fingir que não ouvi..." pensou pondo o travesseiro em cima da cabeça.

_Toc toc toc!_

_-Paula? Oras... Será que ela saiu? _

Paula se revirou na cama.

_-Querida tem um rapazinho querendo ver o quarto..._

"Putiix! Não tem jeito..."

-Já vou Dona Lúcia...

Paula olhou as horas, eram quase cinco horas da tarde. Levantou da cama e foi lavar o rosto. Caminhou lentamente até a porta forçando um sorriso.

-Pronto dona Lúcia...

-Ohh! Querida, pensei que tivesse saído!

-Ahh desculpa... Eu acabei pegando no sono Dona Lúcia...

-Tudo bem querida! Olha, venha rápido! Tem um rapazinho querendo alugar o quarto e...

Dona Lúcia praticamente arrastou Paula pelo o braço enquanto descrevia a educação e a beleza do rapaz.

-Ohh! Ele é um amor! Tão educadinho! Parecia tão perdido!

-Que legal... – fingiu interesse

-E menina... Ele é um perigo de tão lindo...

-Ahh é? – disse revirando os olhos

-Nem sei se devo deixá-lo no mesmo apartamento que você! – risinhos – Estou brincando querida!

-Hehehe... – fingiu sorrir – E como ele se chama?

-Ahh... É um nome diferente...

-É? – Paula pensou logo num filho de fazendeiro do interior

-É! Acho que é Hugo Marques Guarulhos ou Hugo Salles... Não sei... Ele falou muito rápido! Não entendi direito...

-Hmm! – Paula corou

"Será que é o meu professor? Mas ele disse que se chamava Hugo Albuquerque... Ai meu Deus! Será...?"

A anfitriã subitamente largou o braço da morena e desceu as escadas mais rapidamente.

-Vou chamá-lo! Senhor Marques! Senhor Marques?

A morena desceu as escadas um pouco ansiosa. Será que era o professor?

_-Ahh! Ela ficou animada! Desde que se mudou para cá que procura alguém para dividir o quarto!_

-Dona Lúcia? Dona Lúcia? – Paula chamava a "senhorinha"

_-Aqui mocinha! No hall de entrada!_

Paula entrou no hall escuro onde duas havia silhuetas conversando.

-Paula, querida, este é o Hugo Marques!

O rapaz observava algumas pinturas antigas distraidamente.

-Ara Lúcia-baa-sama! É Uzumaki! – ele se vira de repente – UZUMAKI Naruto!

* * *

Putix tow muito feliz

Anthares D. tow mto contente mesmo que tenha gostado da fic =) vou tentar dar o meu melhor =)

E Sahki-Chan terceiro cap aki já =D Espero que curta viu?

bjos a todos e por favor reviewwwwwwwwwwwss xD


	4. C O M U N I C A D O!

Bem pessoal,

Gostaria de comunicar que devido algumas circunstancia, não sei exatamente quando devo voltar a postar. Eu estou com muitos problemas e completamente sem cabeça...

Já tentei muitas vezes, mas não está dando certo.

Acho que na verdade não vou conseguir escrever durante um bom tempo.

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanharam minhas fics!

Obrigada de coração e desculpem... Desculpem mesmo!

Até algum dia eu acho...


End file.
